When Harry meets Percy
by AliceArtemisOliveTheodorakis
Summary: The title tells all. used to be moolalathefrenchcow
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's World and Percy's World Meet.**

**Disclaimer: If I Was Rick Riordan I wouldn't have killed anyone.**** If I was J.K. Rowling I would've made more books after the Deathly Hallows.**

**Takes place during/after the Deathly Hallows Epilouge And after the Son of Neptune, But before/during the begining of the Mark of Athena (but everyone is the age of the HP Gang) PS. anyone who died is alive. PPS. Percy didn't lose the Achilles Curse and Harry didn't give up the Elder Wand**

Harry's P.O.V

Albus And James are arguing again, they were continuing the one they had started in the car. "I won't be in Slytherin I won't I won't!"said Albus

"James give it a rest." said Ginny

"I only said he might be in Slytherin" said James.

''Well stop! Otherwise you won't be going to visit Uncle Fred and Uncle George at Christmas." Ginny replied.

"Okay, Okay Fine." said James. We were about to go to Platform 9 3/4s when some strange portal arrived and some weird people came out.

* * *

Percy'c P.O.V

It was a pretty much normal day at camp until the Argo 2 landed in the forum. I was soooo excited to see everyone, but I'm somehow nervous.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

I'm so nervous! What if Percy doesn't remember me. I think Jason is nervous to. "Annabeth co-" Piper started. Then Leo interupted

"This is Your captain speaking we are coming in for a landing." We decided to have Jason go first with Piper then Leo then me.

* * *

(after everyone came down people are talking)

Annabeth's P.O.V

I'm going to talk to Percy for the first time since he was aubducted. "Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase." I said

"Hello Annabeth, my name is Percy Jackson," I shook his hand as he said

"But you can call me Seaweed Brain." I guess I looked pretty suprised because he and Leo busted their guts laughing.

Then I slapped him hard and he went all actor "OWWWWW!" he shrieked "Oh Mr Achilles Curse we both know you weren't hurt.''

**Please Reveiw Constructive Critisism is welcome but this is my first fanfic so go easy on me**


	2. Chapter 2

All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. **Sorry for taking so long to update, I had sail camp all day for 3 weeks.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.  
**

" Quiz Time!" "Not Again" Percy grumbled

"She did this before?" Hazel asked

"Yep" almost all of the Campers From Camp Half Blood Answered.

" Now what holiday do you hate? Where did you fall from on your first quest? Who was your stepdad before Paul? How many schools did you get kicked out of before Camp Half-Blood? Where did Ares send us on our first quest? Where was Clarisse when you helped her find her dad's Chariot?, and during capture the flag where was Beckendorf (All the campers from camp half-blood except the new ones had tears in there eyes at the mention of his name) Captured and what was he trying to get when he was captured?"

"St. Patrick's Day, The St. Louis Arch, Gabe _Shudder_, 6 but that wasn't my fault, WaterLand, How did you know about the chariot one, and The _Shudder __Shudder _**Ant hill. and **the bronze dragon?"

then all of a sudden we get sucked into a portal and landed at this place called platform 9 and 3/4s

Harry's P.O.V

"Who are you" I asked them

"I'm Percy," one of them said "and this is annnabeth, piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, frank, thalia, connor, travis, Katie, Clarisse, rachel and nico." gasping for breth

"do you know where we are?"

"you're on the platform for the hogwarts train."

"thanks" the one named jason said

Percy's P.O.V

"hey percy"

''yeah jason"

"did hecate tell you about this place in a dream?"

"yeah I think she did."

"hey me too" said Clarisse

"me 3"

"me 4"

"so, did everyone get the message that we are supposed to teach here from Hecate"

there was a chorus of yeps and uhuhs and yeah she dids

"so I guess we ride the train to hogwarts and then wait for instructions from hera or hecate or the head teacher

so we rode the train and when we got there a giant named hagrid sent as on a boat to the school and told us to find professer Mcgonagall

If you don't review you will get stuck in the ant hill and get burnt cookies if you do I will send you a not burnt virtual cookie and milk


End file.
